Fishing is a popular pasttime worldwide. Many different attractants for inducing fish to take or bite a lure have been proposed. Lures of a myriad of shapes have been proposed. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,609 (Walker); U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,204 (Thomson). Colored or scented lures have been proposed. Such devices are often cumbersome or of limited effectiveness. Scent applied to lures often quickly dissapates providing limited fish attraction. It is desired that a fish attractant permeate from the lure to attract the fish to the lure and mimic the scent of natural bait for an extended period of time.
One area of particular interest is that of chemical fish attractants and the formulations for delivering them to the target fish. Fish attractants should be water soluble to be effective. Unfortunately, water soluble attractants of the prior art are quickly removed from a lure when applied as a surface coating. Various formulations have been disclosed for releasing the water soluble fish attractants. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,551 (Prochnow). There is still a need for a fish attractant that is slowly water soluble but permeates into the water from the lure at a slow rate.